


I’m going crazy without you

by Daydream_Child



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream smp prison arc, Insane Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), idk how to tag this, not beta read lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream_Child/pseuds/Daydream_Child
Summary: Lets say that Tommy escaped and Dream was left in his cell alone again. No one has visited him in a long time. The man was going insane. It’s a long time since Tommy escaped and he finally had a new visitor.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	I’m going crazy without you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this was inspired by uftopia on Instagram’s tiktok animatic thing and the song it involved, I’d give it a listen when you have the chance  
> https://soundcloud.app.goo.gl/Xu84SUBkm1p4pvpv8  
> I made this on impulse at 12 am on a school night and ended up being semi proud of it. Enjoy ^^

The lava that melted and poured behind him burned heat into his back and the room was absurdly warm. George couldn’t bring himself to move. The other man was across the small box that held them, sitting against the wall, staring. His expression was unreadable, but it wasn’t neutral either. George couldn’t tell if he was shocked, happy, or angry. Something in his emerald eyes gleamed with a flame George couldn’t quite place.

Suddenly, Dream was on his feet, walking over slowly to the brunet, and George took a step back before being greeted with the growing heat of the molten scarlet rock behind him. He couldn’t step any further than where he was. 

George didn’t know the full extent of what caused Dream to be put in this place that seemed the equivalent to hell. All he knew was that he had done some really terrible things no one was brave enough to describe to him. 

The blond placed both his palms on either side of George’s face, and that’s when George saw it. The light of the lava illuminated his scarred face, seemingly struck at least twice by an axe with brute force.

Those scars were now attempting to heal despite probable scratches caused by the man himself having nothing else to do with his hands while in the cell. However, that’s not what was most noticeable to George. 

The crazed look in his eyes were something out of a tragic horror movie. One that would make you scream and cry out of melancholy fear. 

Dream spoke out, voice rasped and wicked, sounding like he could’ve drank from the wall of lava behind them. “George... oh my god... I thought you would never visit me...” George watched nervously as he took in Dream’s eyes frantically searching his face. The blond’s grasp on George’s face was gentle, however. “Bad, maybe, Sapnap, maybe. But you- it’s really you.” 

George watched him step back in disbelief. And continued to stay silent as he watched Dream smile oh so smallish but it was noticeable. He watched as his entire facial expression softened at the sight of George.

Dream took the other’s hands in his and grinned before speaking once again. 

“Marry me.”

George nearly jumped out of his flesh in shock.  _ What. Did he just say... _

“What?! M-“

Dream sensed the other’s panic and responded back desperately, not giving him time to speak. 

“Yes! Please, George. I love you, I know you love me without even having to say it. I missed you so much, if you just married me here, and stayed with me here, we could be together and I wouldn’t be lonely and I could finally- we could be happy!” 

George could barely process what the blond was saying, he was speaking a million miles a minute. 

“That’s crazy- Dream are you  _ insane _ ?!”

The laugh that ensued right after was so manic that it provoked fear in George. 

“Maybe I am- Yes! I am absolutely out of my MIND George! Please. Please. I love you, I need you here George. And you know you need me. Please stay.”

His voice was getting more and more desperate and frantic. George was getting scared and didn’t realize the one or two tears that started to fall down his face.

George turned towards the lava and hollered. “S-Sam! I’m ready to go! Sam!” He didn’t care his voice was breaking. He wanted to leave.

This wasn’t the Dream he knew. He wanted the old Dream back. 

Dream’s repeated shouts at the brunet were muted in his mind as he finally made it out of the cell. He pushed past Sam’s apparent worry for his friend as he saw dried tear marks down George’s face.

_ What happened to my Dream? _


End file.
